


Malapert

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Series: Definition and Example [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clever in manners of speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malapert

“She was a tad _overly_ vivacious if you ask me.” Gavin smirked in admiration as Ryan continued to explain the strange lady he’d met at Walmart the other day.

“I guess I’m just maladaptive to behaving and conforming to the social norm.” Gavin felt his heart skip a beat when Ryan refused to follow Geoff’s orders in a round of some game they’d made up in GTA.

“We need to form an agrarian society. For the workers.” Geoff rolled his eyes at how Ryan had phrased his sentence, but Gavin just smiled and let the combination of Ryan’s inner-thesaurus and Ryan’s soothing voice wash over him.

“No, solvent particles move through the semipermeable membrane with osmosis, you’re on about diffusion.” Gavin had all but leaned back in his chair to watch Ryan’s mouth form those spectacular words as he explained why something Geoff had said was wrong.

“That was a prolific chicken!” Gavin’s cluttered head suddenly emptied itself, focussing solely on Ryan as he continued to use a stream of words hand-picked for the occasion.

 “Fucking cumulonimbus bullshit.” Gavin sniggered when Ryan cursed at some clouds during a Minecraft Let’s Play; because if Ryan using his eloquent vocabulary put a smile on his face, it being used alongside Ryan swearing had him laughing.

If anyone had asked Gavin whether he cared what words people used or not _before_ he met Ryan, Gavin would have said that he didn’t give a toss. Someone could say that a flower was red while another could say that it was an iridescent crimson and Gavin wouldn’t care.

And in some ways, Gavin still didn’t care; he only cared when Ryan used the wide array of vocabulary at his fingertips. Not only was Gavin impressed by it, he thought it was incredibly attractive on him, and that’s exactly what Gavin told Ryan one lunch break.

Of course he didn’t confess he had feelings for Ryan in the conventional way. Instead, he walked up to Ryan in the otherwise empty kitchen, took a deep breath, and confessed with the smoothest voice he could muster, “Ryan, the resourceful and witty way in which you utilise your vocabulary is prodigious and I do hope that I can be presented with it more often.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow in pleasant surprise and replied with a quick, “Gavin, it seems as though there is a substantial chance that you have a slight fascination with the discourse I use.”

“Yeah…” Gavin replied, cheeks going slightly red and all the words he’d read and re-read in preparation for this conversation flying out the window as he fell apart with every single unusual and delicious word Ryan chose to use.

“So you would relish in the moment if I were to let you know that I’ve been increasing the frequency in which I use less common words and phrases simply because they elicit satisfying results from you.” Ryan purred, stepping a little bit closer to Gavin who had, by now, almost completely forgotten how to function.

So instead of speaking and making himself seem even less intelligent by not speaking cleverly like Ryan was, he took one step forwards and tilted his head upwards a little bit to capture Ryan’s lips in a hot kiss, and by the time Gavin pulled away, Ryan had a tantalising smirk on his face.

“Perhaps later we could convene after work and continue this in a more fervent fashion?”

Gavin nodded, head still light and heart beating fast in his chest as Ryan continued to use that beautiful vocabulary of his.

Even after quite a while of dating Ryan, fancy words being thrown around on a daily basis, the high Gavin felt from Ryan using his eloquent dialect never changed. Ryan claimed Gavin had a kink for long words, Gavin claimed he just had a kink for Ryan. Either way, they were both right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
